Truth Or Dare
by shnoziyahu
Summary: the cast is playing truth or dare. the prize- 5 hour energy!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or dare-chapter 1**

The entire cast of animaniacs sat in the water tower. And when I say "the entire cast", I mean the entire cast- the Warners, Pinky, Brain, Slappy, Skippy, the godfeathers, Otto, Hello nurse, Ralph, Thaddeus, Rita and Runt, Buttons and Mindy, the mime, Minerva, the hippos, Katie, Yuval and Hillai (from "live with Yuval and Hillai" fanfic), mister skull head, chicken boo and Colin (Randy Beamen's friend). After Wakko ate a few bowls of ice cream (because he was really hungry, he didn't eat anything for 2 hours!), they came to the main reason they are here. Yakko said:

"The main reason we're here is because the guy writing our fics dare us to play truth or dare."

Wakko shouted: "What? This game sucks."

Yakko calmed down his brother. "I know this game sucks, but we have to do this if we want to get paid. Plus, he offered us 5 hour energy!"

Wakko said enthusiastically: "Wow, 5 hour energy? Where did he get this?"

Dot replied: "He stole it from pichicha."

Wakko said: "Why didn't you say? Let the game begin! What are the rules, Katie?"

Katie said: "Why do you always ask me to do everything? **WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK ME TO DO EVERYTHING?" **as she turned into a giant, ugly monster.

Yuval said: "let's get out of here. She's ready to explode!" they all agreed, so they left the building as fast as they can.

**About an hour later**

Wakko said: "Ok. I'll read the rules:

First rule: no sex, drugs, nudity, alcohol or smoking.

Second rule: be as violent as you want, but keep it K+." he muttered "I'm hungry" before he continued reading:

"Third rule: you **CAN'T **choose who you will dare." They all yelled that's this isn't fair, and Wakko told them to shut up and that those are the rules.

"We will just spin this pencil…" he said as he pulled a large pencil out of his gag-bag and placed it in the center of the circle where they all sat, "…the one that the side with the eraser will point at him will ask the one at the side with the pencil itself.

And the last rule: if you can't do your dare or answer your question within 90 seconds, you will be eliminated."

Mime interrupted: "What do you mean by eliminated? Do you mean this crappy game is a competition?"  
>Wakko simply said: "Yes. The last one gets the 5 hour energy."<p>

Yakko took the pencil and spanned it. The side with the eraser pointed at Slappy, who asked: "Alright, Minerva. Truth or dare?"

Minerva said: "You know what? Just dare me."

Slappy said: "Ok. I dare you to hit yourself with a pie."

Minerva: "What? That's ridiculous! Don't we have much less attractive characters to be pied? Thaddeus, Otto…?"

Yakko: "No, shut up, I did this in "I am a very model of a cartoon individual" (and my sister was pied in one of the animaniacs comics), and you have only 69 seconds left, so just do it!"

Minerva said "Ok, OK!" before she took the pie Wakko handled her and smashed it on her face.

Wakko (that was kind of judge here) said: "Next spin!"

After the pencil stopped spinning, The Mime said: "Pinky, truth or dare?"

Pinky said truth, so the Mime asked: "Is it true that you were fired from the secret Namibian government's organization because you are too dumb?"

Pinky said: "Uh… I can say that…ehhh….uh…narf? Uh…uh…peanuts."

Brain said: "I'm sorry, but I'll have to hurt you" before he hit Pinky with an eraser.

Pinky said: "Ouch. NARF! POIT! TROZ!" while Wakko counted: "90 seconds…89,88,87,86,85,84…57,56,55,54,53,52…10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…Pinky, you're out."  
>Pinky: "Narf…"<p>

**You can send me truths or dares if you want. But please don't send them for a specific character (for example-don't send question only for Wakko.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare- chapter 2**

The entire cast sat in the water tower's living room. You could spot that there were two differences- Pinky was out (he couldn't answer his question) and there were still some pie stains on Minerva's face.

Wakko: "Pinky was out, round 2 begins."

The pencil was spanned, and then…

Ralph: "Duh, eh… Boo, truth or dare?"

Boo: "Bowk cluck cluck? Bowk cluckity bowl pluck powkwa."

Wakko: "Just say truth or dare."

After 90 seconds of speech in Chickenese, they all agreed- **he's out.**

Wakko spanned the pencil, and pesto asked: "Marita, truth or dare?"

Marita: "Dare."

Pesto: "So I dare you to shave your head!"

Marita just stood there and didn't do anything (she didn't want to shaver her head, of course.) the 90 seconds passed and Wakko said: "Marita, you lose. Go out of here!"

Hillai: "Wow, two are out in a single chapter! That's a record!"

Yuval: "We have only two chapters."

Wakko spanned the pencil, and then Flavio said: "Finally me! Bobby, truth or dare?"

Bobby: "Dare."

Flavio: "So I dare you to kiss Wakko!"

Bobby: "Ugh! No way!"

Flavio: "Sorry, you have to…"

Bobby: "Fine!"

He kissed Wakko, which was in a "WTF" look. Oh, and he also threw up after. People can do everything to get a 5-hour-energy.

So the pencil was spanned again, and now Yuval asked Minerva: "Truth or dare?"

Minerva said: "Ok, I learned my lesson, truth."

Yuval: "Is it true that you ever kissed a girl?"

Minerva: "No! Why should I do this?"

Yuval: "Just asking."

Then, it was Wakko's turn. "Runt, truth or dare?"

Runt: "Defiantly dare."

Wakko: "I dare you to run to Australia!"

Runt: "Ok!"

Runt reached there after something like eight seconds. Toon physics of course.

Wakko spanned the pencil and then Skippy said:

"Minerva, truth or dare?"

Minerva: "No pies?"

Skippy: "No."

Minerva: "So dare."

Skippy: "I dare you to pour flour on the character that you hate the most."

Minerva: "Fine!"

Minerva came to hello nurse. Hello nurse was completely surprised and she said: "What? Me?"

Minerva: "I have lots of reasons why I hate you…"

Hello nurse: "Just spit it out sister!"

Minerva said "Alright", spat on her and poured the whole bag of flour over hello nurse's head while Yakko said "Hurray for a stupid pun. C'mon, next turn!"

Thaddeus: "Colin, truth or dare?"

Colin: "Dare!"

Thaddeus: "I dare you to tell one thing never happened to Randy Beamen."

Colin: "Ok, see, he never, like, threw his younger brother to the ball pit at McDonalds and then he was bitten by a snake."

Wakko said: "Next turn!"

**That's all for now! Keep sending TODs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare**

Chapter 3

Just in the moment Wakko started to spin the pencil, the door suddenly opened and five cartoonus characterus (what the warners are) came in.

Dot said: "Oh, you're finally here! What took you so long? Ok, everyone, we proudly introduce- Erik, Rita, Jessica, Tony and David Warner!"

Wakko explained: "Don't get angry. We actually planned to be together, but they were stuck in traffic."

He quickly spanned the pencil, and Squit said: "Katie, truth or dare?"

Katie answered: "Truth."

"Is it true that you are Yuval's girlfriend?"

Katie said: "Fine. I've said it- I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Minerva asked Skippy: "Truth or dare?"

Skippy: "Dare!"

Minerva: "I dare you to pie yourself!"

Wakko: "I forgot- rule number five- no copying!"

Minerva: "Holly crap. So I dare you to do 10 push-ups in 10 seconds!"

Skippy tried the best he could, but he did only six, so- **HE'S OUT!**

Then, the pencil span again- and this time, Minerva asked Jessica: "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…uh…imitate the mime!"

"No problem!"

Jessica started miming, while Minerva said: "Today in Mime time- preparing for an imaginary bike pump…" while an anvil fell on Jessica, "an imaginary hospitalization" (got run over by a bus), "an imaginary dry-cleaning" (got hit with a few pies) "and finally- a torture!" she said as she placed a TV next to her eyes, and forced her watching a whole episode of "The smurfs".

When it was all over, another spin was made. Squit asked Katie: "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you kissed French with Yuval?"

Katie: "We kissed, but not French."

Squit: "Yeah, sure..."

So, in the next turn, the mime asked hello nurse (they are engaged, by the way):

"Truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Is it true that you are related to Jessica rabbit?"

"What? No! she's a rabbit. I'm a human. How can we be related?"

"Just askin'. Next turn!"


End file.
